1. Field
The following description relates to a security authentication technology, and more particularly, to a technology capable of controlling a security authentication device search and access by a Smartphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as Smartphones have been propagated widely, application services using Smartphone is garnering a large amount of interest. One of the application services is provided to obtain an entry permission by use of a Smartphone having an access to a security authentication device, such as an admission assiduity terminal or an entry control device. A security issue has been highly regarded in association with increasing use of such a Smartphone based application service.
However, even if a Smartphone does not have an access authentication for a device, if the Smartphone uses the same communication protocol as the device, the Smartphone can access the device, showing vulnerability of the security of the device. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology capable of ensuring the security.